This is Halloween
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Just some sexy shules Halloween cuteness, I am powerless to resist.


So this is just a little bit of Halloween awesomeness!(: Because I love Halloween sooo much! But of course our town decided to "postpone" it because like the entire state still doesn't have power. Dumb snow. Seriously? In October?

This story turned out totally different then I planned… Well the ending is what I wanted, it just took a few detours along the way.

But anyway,… I haven't written anything for a while but I have three stories going right now and this is the first one done! Hopefully the others will follow shortly, but for now, Happy Halloween!

(Oh yeah, and I wrote this, realized I didn't have power or internet, and retyped it on my phone to make the deadline of Halloween. That is determination right there.)

"Okay Jules, are you ready for some intense pumpkin carving?" Shawn asked excitedly as he carried their pumpkins to the picnic table in his dad's back yard.

She laughed at his enthusiasm. He was so cute when he got into his holiday craze. "Yeah but I haven't done this since I was like six so you're going to have to help me… Like a lot. I'm not very artistically savvy." She said.

"Well lucky for you, I am a master pumpkin carver. My dad forced me to practice when I was younger so I could win this stupid contest thing. He said it had something to do with like learning to be persistent or some crap like that." He cringed at the memory of hours spent sitting at the table and about five pumpkins sitting behind a mountain of pumpkin guts.

"Did you win?" She asked as he set down the pumpkins. There were a bunch of different tools on the table and a big bowl in the middle.

"Of course I did, how could you underestimate me?" He joked. "I sculpted Jason from Friday the 13th. Everybody loved it. But I think it made one kid cry…"

She laughed and sat down next to him.

"Okay, what do I do?" She asked.

"Well first we have to cut the circle so we can hollow it out. And you just use a normal knife for that." He handed her the knife and picked up his own, beginning to carve out his own circle.

She completed the task with relative ease, pleased by how similar hers looked to Shawn's.

The tops now on the table, she peered into the top of her enormous pumpkin with a weird look on her face.

"Shawn that looks gross."

"Aw come on Jules," he said, his hand already dug into his own pumpkin. "It's fun! Plus you look at dead bodies on a daily basis, and this looks gross?" He smirked.

"Well I don't have to touch those." She countered.

Sighing, she grabbed the plastic carving tool and plunged it into the pumpkin.

"It's so cold! Jeez!" She said, her hand instantly feeling icy. It sent a shiver down her back. The weather was starting to lose its heat from summer, and there was a light breeze.

"I wouldn't be complaining about it being cold," he said, "I heard New Hampshire just got like a foot of snow. The day before Halloween. Those poor unfortunate people. Well I guess it's their own fault for living there after all."

"Seriously? I mean I know it snows a lot there, but October? I think I'll stay here thanks."

He chuckled his agreement and plopped a big pile of pumpkin insides into the bowl.

When he was done hollowing his out, he checked it again to make sure the insides were smooth and even, and that the walls were no more than a half an inch thick. Once he was satisfied, he looked over to check Jules'.

What he saw was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

She had her arm in her pumpkin almost up to her shoulder, she was biting her lip, and she had pumpkin smeared across her forehead.

"Aw Jules you look so adorable." He said smiling.

She looked at him, blushing a little bit as he wiped the pumpkin off of her face. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, unable to resist when she was being so cute.

Chuckling, he assessed her work.

"How'd I do?" She asked with a laugh. He looked in her pumpkin, and it was pretty well hollowed out, maybe a little uneven but it'd do.

"Perfect." He said. "Now we need to tape the patterns on." He handed the cat cutout to her, and grabbed his own three color one from the fantasy pumpkin guy.

Once she had it taped on he handed her the poky tool to etch the pattern into the pumpkin.

"Poke little dots into it to outline the pattern so you know what to cut." He grabbed his x-acto knife and began to work on his. After a while of cutting and slicing and scraping on his part her checked her progress, and she had most of the cat cut out. It was pretty well done for the pattern.

When she finally finished hers, she put the little pumpkin saw down triumphantly and assessed her work. And then she looked at Shawn's.

His pumpkin was an intricate web of thin lines and scraped off skin, creating a very realistic and chilling picture of Freddy Kruger.

She stared at his pumpkin, mouth open, and then looked at her own pathetic attempt, and then back at his.

He was concentrating so much that he was completely oblivious to her reaction. He finally looked up and saw her staring at him.

"What?" He asked, amused. "Aw Jules your pumpkin is so cute!" He said, seeing that she had completed hers.

"But… How did you _do that_?" She asked in awe.

"Like I said," He smiled, "practice. Like a lot of it." She still looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face. He felt weird having her look at him like that. He scooped up some of the discarded pumpkin insides with a finger and slid it down her nose.

"Ew Shawn!" She squealed, wiping it off of her face. "Okay, you asked for it." She said with a diabolical smile.

"Oh no. I've created a monster." Shawn said and grabbed a handful as he backed away from the table.

She grabbed her own handful and threw it at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"Aw! Gross!" He yelled, and brushed it off. "This is war!" She squealed, and ran laughing in the other direction, the feeling of Shawn chasing her though she knew he would never hurt her, made her run exceptionally fast. She did NOT want that gooey gross stuff all over her.

Her effort was all for nothing, because Shawn caught up to her and cut her off, launching a hunk of pumpkin guts at her, which landed right on her chest. She felt it spread on her neck and fall down into her shirt, and man did it feel nasty.

"Eww oh my god." She said, trying to wipe if off. She had to reach into her shirt to get most of it, but there was still a bunch that would have to wait until the shower.

"That was so gross!" She accused, looking at Shawn, who was doubled over laughing.

"Hey!" She yelled. "All right," she said, darting back to the picnic table to reload. "You asked for it."

Before he had a chance to register what she was doing, she pounced at him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him by straddling his waist.

He laughed, but stopped when he saw the evil glint in her eye.

"You might be laughing," she threatened with a devious grin, "but your hair won't be." She knew she had this one now.

His eyes widened. "No…you wouldn't…" Something about the look on her face said oh yes she would.

"No! Not the hair!" He pleaded, trying to wiggle out from under her.

She took her handfuls of pumpkin goo, and plopped them onto his head, lathering his hair with the sticky substance.

"Jules! You must hate me!" He said, when she withdrew her hands.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." She chuckled. "You got it all down my shirt."

She looked at him, and he was just so cute with his hair in such a sticky disarray that she couldn't resist leaning back down to kiss him.

The kiss, like most of theirs, ended up lasting much longer than planned, and her elbows rested beside his head, hands tangled in his hair, and the cold from the pumpkin on their chests made her shiver. His hands wrapped around her back, pulling her tight against him. Finally, the need for air interrupted them, if only for a second, and they continued their antics. She let out a soft moan at the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth, making her realize where they were.

They were not at home, they were, in fact, in Henry's backyard. And if they didn't get up now, there was potential for an incredibly awkward moment if he came home to this.

"Shawn." She mumbled around his mouth.

"Mmm?" He asked, not breaking the kiss.

"Shawn," She tried again, pulling away from him a little. "We're in your dad's backyard. We should probably stop." She said, blushing as she noticed his current uh… condition."

"Ugh, even when he's not here he somehow ruins everything." He said with a pout.

"Come on, we need to shower to get this crap off anyway." She said.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed, placing one last kiss on his lips before standing up.

He stood up after her, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping to brush some of the pumpkin guts off of her, only serving to increase their urgency to get to the shower.

After they put their pumpkins on the front steps, they admired their work for a second.

"That really is amazing Shawn." She mused.

"Thanks Jules," He smiled, tightening his hold around her for a second. "But you know, that shower is waiting for us at home…" He hinted hopefully.

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Wow, you really have a one track mind. But mine happens to be right there with yours so lets go."

She had never seen him move so fast in her life. And she couldn't suppress the chuckle at the sight of him sitting in the car bouncing up and down waiting for her.

Hope you liked it! Review in the spirit of the most awesome holiday everrr!


End file.
